1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instant cameras. More specifically, it relates to an instant camera that can provide an arbitrary number of high-quality, instant photographs of a stored digital image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People often wish to have instant, high-quality photographs to give to their friends and relatives as mementos or souvenirs. Instant photographs provide immediate feedback about the people and the event that is being photographed.
However, there are numerous deficiencies present in existing instant cameras. For example, existing instant cameras are not capable of providing the user with multiple instant photographs of the same image, nor do they allow the user to preview a potential photograph before the photograph is taken on instant film. Other deficiencies with instant cameras include: the inability to compare the photograph with previous photographs; the lack of a permanent record of the instant photograph (i.e., such as in a digital format for downloading to a personal computer); and, the inability to zoom in on a desired area of an image at full resolution for preview before printing the image on instant film.
Digital cameras can provide the capability to store photographed digital images, as well as the capability to subsequently download stored digital images to external devices such as computers. Furthermore, digital cameras allow the user to preview a potential photograph through a monitor or viewfinder prior to taking the picture. However, existing digital cameras are not capable of providing instant photographs.
The present invention combines the advantages of a digital camera with the ability to provide instant photographs. This combination allows an arbitrary number of copies of the same photographic image to be printed from the camera, in the case in which more than one copy is desired.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a digital instant camera that is capable of printing instant photographs.
Another object of the present invention is to allow the user to preview a potential photograph before the photograph is taken on instant film.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow the user to compare an image with previously stored images.
In an illustrative embodiment, the instant camera includes an imager for receiving an image of an object to be photographed. The imager outputs a signal corresponding to the received image, and a memory device stores the signal. A printer prints instant film photographs corresponding to received or stored images, and has the capability to print at least one image on a single piece of instant film. A preview unit has at least one display for displaying an image corresponding to a received or stored image. A controller, in communication with the imager, the memory device, the printer, and the preview unit, controls the transfer of the signal from the imager to the memory device, from the memory device to the printer, and from the memory device to the preview unit.